The invention relates to a wristwatch, especially an electronically operated wristwatch which has indicating elements that are periodically operated.
Such a periodically operated indicating element which progresses only after certain periods of operation is, for example, a data indicator which has the days 1 to 31 marked on an indicating ring that is advanced by the watch operating mechanism daily, at midnight, (0.sup.00 o'clock) by one step to the next day indication. In order to provide for such advancement within only a limited amount of time at 0.sup.00 o'clock, the indicating ring carrying the calender dates is usually equipped with a jump type advancing mechanism, for example, as described in German Utility Model DE-GM 1907388, which mechanism provides for the advance of the ring within a relatively short time.
However, the advancing of the indicator within a relatively short time requires a relatively large amount of energy which must be supplied by the watch's energy source, that is, generally from the spring of a spring motor or from a battery. In order to be able to supply the energy when needed the energy must be available over the full period of operation of a watch although it is needed only during a very short period once a day. If the stored energy, that is, the capacity of the energy storage, falls to the point that it can no longer provide the required energy burst, then operation of the watch is at its end. This disadvantage is particularly noticeable in connection with electric wristwatches which should be as small and light as possible and which should of course be operable for extended periods with the battery accommodated therein. The life of such a battery, however, is dependent not only on the battery design but it also depends on the load or respectively the load requirement for operating the watch drive mechanism. Not only the constant load requirements but also the maximum load requirements determine the life of such a battery. These batteries are generally designed specifically for wristwatches requiring a relatively low energy supply over very long periods of time. Peak power requirements as they occur, for example during date change operations, are highly disadvantageous for the life expectancy of such batteries. This is the main reason why light, elegant decorative watches of small volume which have only small batteries will generally be without date indication.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for operating indicators which are activated only at certain points of time which require for the performance of a change of the indicator only a relatively small increase in maximum power to be provided by their power supply so that their maximum power requirements are only relatively little higher than the minimum or usual power requirements.